We'll Wait Out The Storm
by CassidysPersona
Summary: First year James Potter is woken up by his best friend Sirius during a storm and he gets more of an understanding of his friend.


**A/N: I've never really explored the Marauders not that I don't like them, I'm just more of a Lucissa writer. However, I was intreguied to see what I could come up with involving James and Sirius and this was it, I might write more in the future. I find Harry Potter my place of refuge when life is too stressfull. As always reviews are appreciated :) enjoy!**

First year Sirius Black hadn't planned for a thunder storm at Hogwarts. He hadn't expected his fear of the roar of thunder to be this bad he had thought that he was scared at home as his mother, when he was five locked him outside and forgot about him, it was his Uncle Alphard who found him soaked, shaking, freezing cold and reluctant to be left alone. Ever since then Sirius had been useless during thunder storms, he would find many places to hide and being here he had hoped that he would be able to conquer his fear but so far that was failing.

James Potter was sleeping through the storm, soundly in fact. With his blanket draped over his bed the one his mother

packed from home when suddenly two hands shook him awake, "whasgoinon?!" James mumbled as he tried to figure out what was going on. James sat up and pulled his glasses from the bedside table before finding the perpetrator who woke him, "S-S-Sirius," he said through a rather long yawn, "it's the middle of the night," another flash of lighting then followed by a rumble of thunder made James frown, "the weather didn't say anything about thunder."

"I can't sleep," Sirius whispered as he was wary of Remus and Peter in his dorm. Sirius jumped when the reflection of a tree illuminated on the wall, "it's too noisy outside."

"What do you want me to do about it?" James asked rather grumpily, he did not like being woken up but then he saw a look about Sirius's face he looked fearful and James remembered what his mother would do when he was scared, "come in with me," James shuffled to the other side of the bed and tapped the empty spot, "didn't your parents tell you thunder is nothing to be scared of?" James asked in a whisper as he pulled a spare pillow out from under his pile and Sirius hid his head when the next thunder rumble shook the tower.

"My mother's the kind of person who exploits my fears," Sirius mumbled which James frowned he, himself was from a loving home, his mother wrapped him in cotton wool for years giving him everything and barely even raising an eyebrow at the owls they got about James's antics. Only owls they did raise eyebrows at were ones about his bullying and James for a while after a long lecture from his parents stopped and when the dust settled him and Sirius were it again. However, hearing that Mrs Black exploited her son's fears it shocked him, he couldn't ever imagine a mother purposely going out their way to make their child miserable. Sirius, flopped himself over onto his back and then subconsciously reached for something soft but these beds didn't have a velvet head board, "when I was five she had enough of my "whining" and she threw me outside...it was only supposed to be for a few minutes but my brother had distracted her and then my Uncle came over. It was raining so hard I was getting so wet, lighting struck a tree and the tree came down...a branch scratched my face I was shouting and tapping for a good hour but...no one came until Uncle Alphard heard me crying. He patched me up but mother called me weak and pathetic, 'you're five years old Sirius Orion, you need to show guests how brave our future heir is' Uncle Alphard tried to tell her that I was five but mother dragged me off his lap and then dragged me upstairs, she took away my toy dog and ever since then..." Sirius jumped when a different light came on and it was James's lamp, "what are you doing?" he asked as James got off the bed and tiptoed around to Sirius's side he put the lamp on the second bedside table, "what's that for?"

"Well when I'm upset or unwell my mum puts my lamp on," James informed, Sirius sat up sat crossed legged on James's bed, this was alien to him having someone show concern, "she can make the lamp illuminate Quidditch pictures on the ceiling but I don't know how she does it."

"My Uncle Cygnus and my father can charm ceilings to make starry skies. It's something like, 'caelum sidereum' which basically means starry sky," Sirius explained, he then sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling, "I thought being away from home might make the fear go away, I thought it was home but," Sirius twirled one of his curls around his finger, "it's stupid I'm nearly twelve and I can't handle thunder...mother mocks me and calls me weak at least you've just turned eleven you're still allowed to be childish."

"Sirius, you're still a child," James reminded his friend, "your mum shouldn't make fun of your fears, my mum would never do that."

"Well mine would...arghh when's it going to stop?" Sirius turned his face to the window his eyes wide with fear, "I don't like the uncertainty of the rumbles...you won't tell anyone will you?" Sirius looked at his friend his grey eyes looking into James's brown eyes and James smiled softly.

"I'm hardly going to announce it at breakfast Sirius, besides we all have fears...I don't like Doxys they freak me out," James saw a small smile form on Sirius's face, "I have a feeling Peter's list is too long and I think Remus is scared of failing exams so actually we're all scared of something. Would you like to share my bed tonight? This storm isn't letting and I actually what to sleep," James turned over to the left and then his eyes shot open he pushed himself up and grabbed the blanket that was at the end of his bed and draped it over his best friend.

"James?" Sirius felt the soft blanket land on him and felt James pulling it over him properly, "what are you doing?"

"What my mother does she says the weight of a blanket can help with...the feeling of fear, something like that anyway, but it helps," James had noticed that Sirius had loosened up a little as he had stretched further out in the bed, it was only when James heard heavy breathing he realised Sirius had actually fallen asleep, maybe the weight of the blanket did help, "night Sirius."


End file.
